Comme d'habitude
by Alfa
Summary: On se rencontre, on se marit, on vit ensemble et petit à petit on s'oublie. La relation entre eux s'effrite... par habitude.
1. Comme d'habitude

_**¤ Comme d'habitude ¤**_

Il est 6h30, d'ici une seconde ou deux le réveil va sonner. Je te regarde dormir. Le réveil se déclenche. Je l'éteins d'une main tandis que l'autre caresse ton visage avec tendresse. Les minutes passent. A 7h réalisant l'heure je me penche sur toi et t'embrasse sur les lèvres délicatement. Un sourire se dessine sur ton visage. Tu as frémis. Si seulement cela me suffisait. _Il est tard._

_**Je me lève et je te bouscule  
Tu ne te réveilles pas comme d'habitude**_

Tu dors encore. Hier tu es rentrée tard, pour ne pas changer. Un dossier important selon _toi_. Ton travail est une drogue dont tu m'exclues. Je ne dois poser aucune question et jouer les maris comblés. Tout cela me fatigue. Je passe dans la salle de bains rapidement. Mes gestes sont automatiques, je fais les mêmes chaque matin depuis bientôt un an. Depuis ta promotion. D'abord je me soulage, puis je me rase. Un peu d'eau de Cologne et je reviens dans la chambre pour m'habiller. En passant près de toi, je me rapproche hypnotisé.

_**Sur toi je remonte le drap  
J'ai peur que tu aies froid comme d'habitude**_

Tu es tellement frileuse, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. Ma main se promène sur ton visage et un soupir quitte ta poitrine. Tu sens ma présence même lorsque tu dors. Je te trouve magnifique et c'est d'autant plus dur de te quitter à présent que je me le suis avoué.

_**  
Ma main caresse tes cheveux  
Presque malgré moi comme d'habitude**_

Tu changes de position et je me retrouve face à ton dos. M'ignorant. Ca aussi, ce n'est pas nouveau. Voilà longtemps que je n'en prends plus ombrage. Du moins ai-je appris à ne pas le montrer.

_**Mais toi tu me tournes le dos  
Comme d'habitude**_

Je soupire. Il est 7h30. J'attrape des vêtements au hasard et m'habille sans bruit. Soucieux de te laisser de reposer. Prévenant sans même le vouloir. Cet automatisme mécanique m'est insupportable. Je quitte la pièce.

_**Alors je m'habille très vite  
Je sors de la chambre comme d'habitude**_

C'est en baillant que je pénètre dans la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette, je fais apparaître une tasse de café et un croissant. Une mauvais habitude que tu m'as inculqué j'imagine. Manger le matin quelle perte de temps ! Ce mettre encore plus en retard juste pour ce nourrir. Quelle absurdité !

_**Tout seul je bois mon café**_

Je lève la tête, la pendule affiche 8h. Je souris, pas le moins du monde inquiet par une éventuelle sanction. Je travaille avec papa qui a été promu à la fin de la guerre dans le département de la justice magique. Toi, tu passes tout ton temps au bureau. Je me demande ce que les elfes de maisons on de plus que moi pour que tu m'oublies tant que ça. Toute cette vie morose me travaille. Je secoue la tête pour me sortir ces idées noires.

_**Je suis en retard comme d'habitude**_

Arrivé dans l'entrée, j'attrape au passage mon imper, mes clés et mon attaché-case. J'ouvre la porte et sort.

_**Sans bruit je quitte la maison  
Tout est gris dehors comme d'habitude**_

Nous sommes en février, le temps est couvert et le vent glacial. J'ai le sentiment que notre couple ne passera pas la Saint-Valentin. Une sorte d'intuition teintée de résignation. Tu pars à 10h. Tu rentres à minuit. Je ne te vois pas ou presque. Nous ne dînons plus ensemble, nous ne parlons plus ensemble. Est-ce bien là notre seul problème ? Je sens bien que notre couple sombre dans l'Habitude. J'ai essayé de changer ça. J'ai préparé des dîners pour toi avec une bougie et une rose dans un vase. J'ai essayé de t'offrir des billets d'opéra. Ce soir là j'y suis allé seul, tu avais un dîner d'affaires. Je passe devant la boîte aux lettres et un minuscule sourire apparaît à la commissure de mes lèvres lorsque je lis : M Ronald Weasley et Mme Hermione Weasley. J'ai attendu toute ma vie l'instant où nous scellerions notre amour devant l'église. L'erreur était-elle là ? Suis-je allé trop vite ?

_**J'ai froid, je relève mon col  
Comme d'habitude**_

Au bureau on m'attend. Ils ont l'habitude eux aussi, je suis toujours en retard. Toujours depuis un an. Ils pensent tous qu'Hermione et moi sommes un couple uni qui vit d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Peut-on être aussi éloigné de la vérité ? Cela me semble difficile. La liasse de dossiers qui m'attends me fourni un alibi et je m'enferme dans mon bureau, heureux d'éviter de sournoises conversations. Mon père arrive et me sort une remarque qui se veut amusante. Il n'y a que lui que ça fait rire mais je souris quand même, pour la forme. Le repas à midi entre collègues. Les discussions animées et les rires qui éclatent. Je me mêle à eux sans parvenir à me fondre totalement dans ce personnage que je joue sans répit.

_**Comme d'habitude, toute la journée  
Je vais jouer à faire semblant  
Comme d'habitude je vais sourire  
Comme d'habitude je vais même rire  
Comme d'habitude, enfin je vais vivre  
Comme d'habitude**_

Il est 19h. Je range mes affaires, enfile ma veste et en passant devant le bureau de ma secrétaire, jette les dossiers sur la table. Elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller. J'en ai assez de faire semblant, je suis fatigué à force d'y avoir passé ma journée.

_**Et puis le jour s'en ira  
Moi je reviendrai comme d'habitude**_

J'ouvre la porte de la maison, rentre et jette mon imper. Une note sur la table. Je sais tu es sortie dîner tu rentreras tard. Un coup d'œil pour la forme sur l'écriture régulière. 'Je suis sortie dîner, je rentrerais tard ne m'attends pas'. Comme tous les soirs. Aucune variation. Juste un mot impersonnel. Sommes-nous un couple ou de simples colocataires ? Je me demande pourquoi tu laisses encore ces mots alors que je les connais par cœur avant même de commencer à les lire.

_**Toi, tu seras sortie  
Pas encore rentrée comme d'habitude**_

Seul à la table de la cuisine, je mange mes œufs. Ils sont froids. Aussi froids que mon cœur l'est chaque fois que tu n'es pas là. Je fais la vaisselle, sans avoir mangé le quart de mon repas. Les gens disent que j'ai maigrit et pensent que je suis devenu plus sportif. Ils se trompent. Je ne mange plus, je ne vis plus non plus. Je survis juste dans l'ombre de ton absence. L'habitude nous consume tous les deux. Enfin sûrement plus moi que toi. Ta vie semble moins monotone que la mienne mais qu'en sais-je après tout ? Tu ne m'en parles pas. Je me traîne misérablement vers le lit et me change. Je me couche attristé. Le long de mes joues coulent des larmes. Je me tourne dans un coin. De toute façon, personne ne voit ma tristesse, surtout pas toi. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce que j'ai, alors que je n'existe qu'à peine à tes yeux ?

_**Tout seul j'irai me coucher  
Dans ce grand lit froid comme d'habitude  
Mes larmes, je les cacherai  
Comme d'habitude**_

Une porte qui claque. Je me réveille. Tes pas résonnent dans la maison. Je suis pathétique à t'attendre.

_**Comme d'habitude, même la nuit  
Je vais jouer à faire semblant  
Comme d'habitude tu rentreras  
Comme d'habitude je t'attendrai  
Comme d'habitude tu me souriras  
Comme d'habitude**_

Sur le seuil de la porte tu me regardes. Mes yeux sont entrouverts. Tu me souris et je te réponds doucement, comme de coutume. Devant moi tu te changes accomplissant ce rituel répété tous les soirs. Tu vois, si vraiment pour toi je représentais encore quelque chose, tu te déhancherais un peu mettant le feu à mes reins juste par ce geste discret. Mais non, tu te changes et tu lances tes vêtements sur une chaise. Tu passes dans la salle de bains te démaquiller. J'entends le bruit de l'eau qui coule et une larme unique m'échappe que je m'empresse d'effacer.

_**Comme d'habitude tu te déshabilleras**_

Tu reviens, et t'allonges sur le lit sans un mot. Suis-je un mari ou un meuble ? Un être vivant ou un objet ?

_**Comme d'habitude tu te coucheras**_

Tu te tournes vers moi. Je suis triste, c'est toujours la même chose, les mêmes gestes, chaque jour. Tes lèvres s'approchent des miennes et se touchent. Tu soupires, entrouvre la bouche et ma langue s'insère à l'intérieur taquinant la tienne sans plaisir. Tu gémis et place tes mains dans mes cheveux courts. Ca ne m'intéresse plus. Cette absence d'imagination m'endort.

_**Comme d'habitude on s'embrassera**_

Mes mains se promènent sur ton corps, enlèvent ta nuisette et jouent avec tes seins. Tu échappes un son délicieux en te mordant les lèvres, lèvres que je m'empresse d'embrasser. Je ne suis pas très motivé mais comment t'expliquer ? Tu ne m'entends jamais ni moi ni les suppliques dans mes yeux.

_**Comme d'habitude**_

_**Comme d'habitude on fera semblant**_

Je suis en toi et tu cries sous moi. Soumise. Tes hanches bougent avec délectation. Les mouvements se font plus rapides, plus violents. Je m'enfonce en toi profondément et tu t'agrippes à mon dos, le griffant au passage. Jusqu'à ce délicieux instant où l'oubli surpasse mon ennui. L'éjaculation libératrice. Je me retire et t'enlace. Un accouplement tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun.

_**Comme d'habitude on fera l'amour**_  
_**Comme d'habitude on fera semblant**_

Tu dors maintenant. Ta respiration est paisible. Ma décision s'affirme dans l'obscurité. Demain je partirais, je ne peux plus rester, j'en ai assez de n'être là que quand tu le souhaites. De n'exister que quelques minutes par jour. De n'être important qu'après tout le reste. De ce vide entre nous que l'on ne peut plus combler. Il est temps d'en finir avec cette mascarade.

Elle se lève, il est 9h. Lentement elle s'habille et se maquille. Pendant qu'elle déjeune, elle se répète pour la 150ème fois au moins depuis un an, que ce soir, elle rentrera tôt et le surprendra. Tout redeviendra comme avant. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne le voit plus et en souffre énormément. Sûrement que lui aussi même s'il n'en parle pas. Leurs soirées sont comme ces photos en noirs et blancs, des moments précieux qu'elle ne souhaite pas gâcher en parlant de ces journées harassantes. Oui ce soir se dit-elle. C'est une promesse.

C'est en sortant qu'elle voit le mot sur la table basse : Je me suis aperçu que je ne t'intéressais plus. Alors je pars. Adieu. Ton Ronny

Ses mains tremblent et ses yeux relisent sans cesse les quelques mots éparts jetés à la va vite. Sa vie repasse sous ses yeux. Tous les événements heureux qu'elle ait cru résolument acquis. Ce bonheur ancré en elle s'envole, miettes d'amour dans cette maison cossue. Des perles salées roulent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol, impuissante devant ce sentiment qui monte en elle. Pas de travail aujourd'hui. Juste la souffrance infinie d'avoir perdu l'être qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

Et son cri monte entre les murs silencieux qui préserveront le secret de cette apothéose de sentiments exprimés avec une rage que seule une douleur innommable peut amener.

RON !!

_**Voilà voilà… gênée… Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez une suite ?**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Alfa**_


	2. J'y pense et puis j'oublie

**Chapitre 2 : J'y pense et puis j'oublie**

Cela va faire un an maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. J'avoue être parti dans un état guère reluisant et comme un lâche mais que veux-tu, j'ai préféré laissé un mot que d'affronter tes larmes. Je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux et surtout je sais que sinon, je n'aurais pas tenu. Rien qu'à t'imaginer, seule à la maison, découvrant ce morceau de papier blanc banal, les larmes aux bords des yeux, j'avais envie de revenir. Je me suis combattu moi-même et j'ai gagné.

J'ai demandé une mutation, je ne voulais pas rester trop proche de ton étage. Nous aurions eut trop de chance de nous croiser et je ne voulais plus te revoir de peur que ma résolution se brise. Je suis au département des mystères aujourd'hui et j'avoue que c'est intéressant. Ca te plairait sûrement toi qui aime résoudre les énigmes. C'est bien en-dessous de la où tu travailles, ainsi, tout espoir de nous croiser est annihilé. Heureusement, je j'ai trop peur de te sauter dans les bras si je pouvais t'apercevoir au bout d'un couloir. Bien que, me connaissant je partirais probablement en courant. Je suis tellement lâche, j'aurais mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard.

Père vient me voir de temps en temps avec Kingsley et Tonks. Ils me demandent si je tiens le choc.

_**Tout le monde me demande si je t'aime encore  
Et si je pense encore à toi**_

Comme si je pouvais t'oublier et tenir le coup sans toi près de moi. Je leur réponds doucement qu'avec le temps, on se remet de toutes les blessures. Je ne sais pas si c'est eux que je cherche à convaincre, ou moi. Toujours est-il que ça ne marche pour aucun des deux partis. Alors ils me tapotent amicalement l'épaule en me disant, viens nous voir si ça va pas, passe à la maison manger un soir fils et d'autres phrases dans le même genre. Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne les écoute plus. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je traverse. Personne ne le peut.

J'ai changé d'adresse, j'habite un appartement tout près du ministère, dans un bel immeuble, entouré d'un joli parc typiquement anglais. Les murs sont blancs, nus, je n'avais pas le courage de faire la décoration, tu as toujours eut bien plus de goût que moi. J'ai un lit, un réveil, une table de nuit, un canapé, une table basse, une cuisine équipée. Le minimum pour vivre. C'est suffisant. Toute autre chose que toi est superflue.

On me dit souvent, si tu veux parler n'hésite pas. Harry ne dit rien lui. Il faut dire qu'avec tous ses criminels à rechercher il est assez occupé. Et puis, il sait pertinemment que je ne veux pas en parler. Il est le seul à ne rien dire. A supporter que je m'éloigne de lui avec cette mélancolie dans le regard qu'il a acquis avec les années. D'ailleurs, ça va faire un certain temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai peur d'aller chez lui et de t'y trouver toi, alors je n'effectue que des visites de courtoisies. Je repars très vite, les larmes aux yeux, en serrant les poings. Te cachant ma douleur pour ne pas te la cracher au visage et imaginer ton mépris. Il m'achèverait trop. Je sais qu'elle vaut bien mieux que moi et que je ne la méritais pas. Parfois Harry, je me surprends à penser que tu aurais dû tomber amoureux d'elle. Tout aurait été parfait entre vous.

_**Ils me demandent de parler de mon cœur  
Si triste depuis de long mois.  
Je mens un petit peu, et je dis fièrement,  
Cette histoire est finie**_

Je me répète tous les matins : Tout ça c'est le passé, c'est fini. Oui fini, pourtant tous les soirs quand je rentre et que je me couche, seul dans le lit, mes pensées se tournent vers toi, inlassablement. Je t'aime encore si fort tu sais. Malgré toutes mes résolutions, je me sens incapable de t'oublier. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Toute cette tendresse, cet amour dans nos gestes à l'époque où tout allait bien est tout ce qui me reste pour ne pas sombrer trop dans la déprime.

_**Mais je dois avouer que certains soirs peut-être  
Parfois j'y pense et puis j'oublie**_

_**J'y pense et puis j'oublie,  
J'y pense surtout quand je suis seul la nuit,**_

Je revois ton sourire, ton visage, cette façon particulière que tu avais de remettre tes cheveux derrière les oreilles avec douceur… Pas un soir, pas une nuit ne s'écoule sans que je ne te revoie devant moi. Lorsque tu m'embrasses, à chaque fois je me réveille et toutes les larmes de mon corps ne suffisent pas à atténuer la peine que j'ai de t'avoir quitté. J'ai honte de mon acte mais je sais qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Ce qu'il restait, je n'ai pas eut le courage de tenter de le préserver. Le combat inégal était perdu d'avance.

_**Et quand ton souvenir  
Revient me faire souffrir  
Très vite j'y pense et puis j'oublie.**_

****  
Tous les collègues savent que je ne t'ai pas oublié, ils savent tous que tu étais et restera toujours, la femme de ma vie et la seule que j'aimerai jamais. Et si parfois l'un d'eux dit en parlant de moi : Je suis sur cette nuit, il l'a encore passé en larmes dans son lit. Ou me demande : Tu vas mieux ?…

_**Tout le monde me demande si j'ai pleuré,  
Et si je pleure encore pour toi,  
Mais s'ils me le demandent  
C'est tout simplement pour pouvoir rire de moi**_

…Je réponds simplement qu'après un an, l'eau coule sous les ponts. Dans mon dos ils se moquent, sachant pertinemment que je mens. Que puis-je y faire ? Y a-t-il meilleure façon de voir les choses qu'en mentant ?

_**Si je mens un petit peu et que je dis fièrement  
Je n'ai jamais pleuré de ma vie**_

En disant ces mots, je sens ma gorge se nouer et les larmes brouiller ma vue. Je suis une loque seulement je n'y peux rien. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu représentais pour moi. Tu étais tout. Il ne me reste rien d'autre que des regrets. Toutes ces années à tergiverser avant de te déclarer mon amour, toi que j'aime depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Mon seul et unique amour mais tant de temps pour me l'avouer. J'ai flirté et papillonné à droite à gauche pendant un moment, voulant connaître moi aussi ce que vous sembliez comprendre si bien Harry et toi. Je t'ai fait du mal, atrocement. Je m'en suis excusé avec des gestes et des phrases maladroites. J'ai toujours été un grand nigaud. Je pensais que cela t'attirais chez moi. Je me voilais la face. Tu disais m'avoir pardonné et m'aimais toi aussi depuis longtemps. Un mensonge éhonté de plus sur la liste de tes faux semblants.

As-tu été sincère avec moi ? J'ose l'espérer. Croire que tes mots d'amour étaient vrais, que tes gestes étaient inspirés par la tendresse et l'affection. Souvent j'en doute et me maudit. Le doute est là, insidieux et perfide. Alors je ravale mes larmes et étouffe ma détresse. Je ne veux pas inspirer de pitié. Mon état amuse les gens ? Tant mieux, il faut bien que certains soient heureux.

_**C'est tout juste si mes yeux me picotent un peu  
Lorsque j'y pense et puis j'oublie**_

Oui je pense encore à toi et probablement y penserais-je toujours. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai tout essayé pour t'oublier. Tout, mais rien n'y fait. Dans chacun des gestes qu'une femme fait devant moi, c'est toi que je vois. Dès qu'on parle de toi, je tends l'oreille. Il paraît que toi aussi tu ne t'en remets pas. Encore un des visages que tu montres aux gens sans doute. Les questions m'assaillent sans répit. Au bout d'un an, est-ce normal que je t'aime encore ? Et que je pense encore à toi ?

_**J'y pense et puis j'oublie,  
J'y pense surtout quand je suis seul la nuit,**_

_**Et quand ton souvenir,  
Revient me faire souffrir,**_

Je ferme les yeux pour oublier le mal être et serre mes bras autour de moi dans une tentative vaine de me consoler. Ce froid dans mon cœur et mon corps ne prendra je crois, pas fin avant ma mort. Je m'en veux de ne pas être capable d'aller de l'avant. Ces mots seuls franchissent invariablement mes lèvres dans cet appartement vide.

_**Très vite j'y pense et puis j'oublie  
J'y pense et puis j'oublie**_

_**Mais j'y pense beaucoup plus que je n'oublie,  
Car tout au fond de moi,  
Je sens que cet amour,  
J'y pense j'y penserai toujours**_

Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours

_**J'y pense j'y penserai toujours**_

* * *

Et oui encore un chapitre, je n'ai pas honte. Je suis rentrée ce soir et je publie tout de suite. Je tiens à dire, que oui je sais, le couple Hermione/Ron ne plaît pas particulièrement. Mais je n'écris pas pour avoir des reviews, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire. La dessus bonne soirée et bonne nuit, pensez de ce que vous lisez ce que vous voulez. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés un mot.

_**Alfa**_

* * *


	3. J'ai tout oublié

_**¤ J'ai tout oublié ¤**_

Il est 22h30. Je suis assise au bureau et termine d'écrire ce rapport sur les traitements misérables que font subir la famille Parkinson à leur elfe de maison. La rage au cœur, le parchemin se remplit à une vitesse ahurissante. Cette famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle m'inspire des idées peu orthodoxes sur la façon de les punir. J'ai bien envie de donner des conseils mais ce serait mal vu. Il existe des gens sur terre que l'on devrait purement et simplement effacer. Les empêcher de se reproduire est aussi une idée à creuser.

Résultat de ma journée, quand je boucle mon dossier, trois plumes et quatre encriers ont rejoint la poubelle. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est une bonne journée. C'est du moins ce que ce diront les personnes qui analyseront le contenu de mes détritus quotidiens.

Bonne journée, c'est ce que disent aussi mes supérieurs. Pour moi aucune journée n'est bonne depuis que tu m'as quitté. Ma main tremble sur le dossier et je m'y reprends à trois fois avant d'arriver à l'ouvrir. J'ai encore pensé à ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Et merde ! Je regarde mon parchemin et des larmes picotent mes yeux. Je suis incapable d'aller mieux et de faire abstraction de toi. Je referme le dossier. Je ne finirais pas ce soir. Tant pis. Tout peut attendre à présent.

Avec lenteur, car je n'arrive pas à voir où je vais, les larmes obscurcissant ma vue, je range mon bureau, mes rapports dans mon attaché-case, éteins la lumière et quitte la pièce. A l'aide d'un sortilège de mon invention je la ferme et m'éloigne sans un regard pour le bureau de ma secrétaire. Je n'ai rien à cacher et mes dossiers ne sont pas véritablement compromettants pour qui que ce soit. La prudence est juste de rigueur et les gestes que j'effectue sont routiniers.

_**A deux pas d'ici j'habite  
Peut-être est-ce ailleurs**_

Arrivée à la maison, je jette mon manteau qui va se nicher sur l'objet prévu à cet effet et m'avance dans le noir. Je n'ai pas envie d'allumer la lumière. Comme tous les soirs. Suis-je vraiment chez moi ? Toutes les pièces sont emplies de toi. Je refuse de voir les tableaux que l'on avait choisit ensemble et ces couleurs claires à l'opposées du gris troublant qu'est ma vie. Je passe devant la table du salon sur laquelle j'aperçois plusieurs lettres. Je ne les regarde même pas. Pourquoi faire quand je sais qu'il n'y en aura aucune de toi ?

Avant j'aurais allumé la lumière, j'aurais ouvert les lettres le sourire aux lèvres. Je me souviens que parfois tu m'envoyais des cartes symbole de ton amour. J'étais émue à chaque fois devant ces quelques mots passe partout que trop de gens utilisent sans en saisir la profondeur. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Sans doute aurais-je du. Deuxième chose à laquelle je ne dois plus penser : me voilà dans la cuisine assise en train de pleurer, encore.

_**Je n'reconnais plus ma vie  
Parfois je me fais peur**_

Les souvenirs m'assaillent tandis que j'avale un maigre sandwich. Devant moi ce n'est plus une sombre pièce à l'allure austère et poussiéreuse qui se dresse, mais une cuisine propre et rutilante, des bougies posées sur la table, une rose rouge dans un vase et tout est plus beau. Je fini courageusement ce repas quelconque et quitte la pièce. Le couloir est sombre jusqu'à la chambre. Je l'ouvre et je te vois. Tu fais semblant de dormir alors que je sais très bien que tu m'as entendu. Tu m'entends toujours. Je me déshabille rapidement. J'aimerai tellement te dire à quel point ces attentions me touchent, à quel point je t'aime et combien mes journées sont longues sans ta présence à mes côtés.

_**Je vis dans un monde  
Qui n'existe pas  
Sans toi je n'suis plus tout à fait moi**_

Je suis lâche. Je n'ose pas. On s'embrasse, on fait l'amour. Je sens sur tes joues des traces humides. Tu as encore pleuré. Je sors de ma torpeur et regarde ta place, vide. Je suis vraiment une imbécile à vivre dans un monde, qui n'existe que dans ma tête.

_**A deux pas d'ici j'ai égaré ce que j'étais  
Mon nom ne me dit rien ni la photo sur mes papiers**_

Hermione Granger ? Hermione Weasley ? Je porte encore ton nom, mais il ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis plus rien, sans toi. Plus rien qu'une coquille vide, qu'une barque ballottée par l'océan loin de toute terre. Je suis une ombre, l'ombre de ton souvenir qui me hante à chaque instant dès que le travail s'enfuit.

_**On peut bien m'appeler un tel où un tel  
Sans toi peu m'importe qui appelle**_

Mes supérieurs disent que mes résultats n'ont jamais été aussi parfaits et me citent en exemple. Vous savez la meilleure ? Je n'en ai rien à faire. Qu'ils braillent dans leur coin et qu'ils laissent le silence se creuser dans mon cœur.

_**Comment dit-on bonjour  
Je ne sais plus**_

Réveil à l'aube. Qui aurait crut cela que je me lèverai à 5h du matin il y a un an ? Personne surtout pas moi. Seulement le travail m'aide un peu à survivre. Dehors il commence à peine à faire jour. Je m'en moque.

_**Le parfum des beaux jours  
Je le sens plus**_

8h. Je sors dans la rue. Les arbres ont un feuillage panaché en cet automne. Mais si c'est le début ou la fin de la saison, ça je l'ignore. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que ça changerai ?

_**Comment fait-on l'amour  
Si j'avais su**_

Depuis ton départ, plus rien ne m'intéresse, plus rien ne compte. Mes tenues sont sobres, pourquoi les avoir sexy si je sais que tu ne les apercevras même pas.

_**J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié  
Les mots doux de velours  
Je n'écris plus**_

Parti, évaporé non, muté. Au département des Mystères. Bien loin de moi. Au moins je suis sûre de ne pas te croiser. Et ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Je t'aime tellement mon amour, tu n'as pas idée.

_**Et le sens de l'humour  
Je l'ai perdu**_

Ma secrétaire rit au téléphone avec son copain. Moi je fronce les sourcils. Le temps où je courais devant cette image a fuit loin de moi remplacé par la rancœur et la tristesse.

_**Comment faire l'amour  
Si j'avais su  
J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié**_

L'autre soir, penchée à la balustrade, je t'ai vu passer dans le grand ascenseur en verre qui mène au bureau du ministre. Toi, si tu m'as vu je l'ignore. Tes yeux en tout cas, n'ont pas cillé.

_**A deux pas d'ici j'ai essayé de revenir  
De mettre un peu d'ordre à mes idées  
Les rafraîchir**_

Et là je me suis dit, Hermione ma vieille reprends toi ! J'ai fini mon travail, ai accepté un déjeuner d'affaires et le soir venu quand je suis rentrée, j'ai jeté au fond du placard toutes les photos de nous deux. J'ai prit une plume, un parchemin et j'ai écrit à Harry. Je lui ai demandé de passer à la maison le lendemain. Puis j'ai envoyé une lettre à mon bureau. J'ai prit un jour de congé. Au réveil, je suis sortie, j'ai acheté du pain et fait les courses. J'ai rangé la maison, payé les factures. Et je suis ressortie.

_**Je m' suis coupé les cheveux  
J'ai rasé les murs  
Ce que je fais je n'en suis pas sûre**_

En rentrant, Harry m'attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Je l'ai fait rentrer. On s'est installé dans le salon devant une tasse de thé. Il m'a complimenté sur ma nouvelle coiffure. Je revenais justement du coiffeur et de l'esthéticienne.

_**Comment dit-on bonjour  
Je ne sais plus**_

Et puis la conversation a dévié sur Ron. Quand il m'a posé la question fatidique : Tu tiens le coup ? J'ai voulu répondre oui, mais ma langue a refusé d'obéir. J'ai fini en larmes dans ses bras. Je me serais giflé d'être si faible.

_**Le parfum des beaux jours  
Je le sens plus**_

Dès son départ, j'ai ressorti les photos, ai mangé sur le pouce et me suis endormie extenuée à 2h du matin, mes bras serrés autour d'une photo de nous deux.

_**Comment fait-on l'amour  
Si j'avais su**_

Pathétique. Mais est-ce ma faute si je l'aime ? Si je l'aime si fort que si ça continue je vais devenir folle ? Je ne peux même plus l'apercevoir, même de loin. Nos horaires sont incompatibles et descendre au département des mystères stupide. Je n'ai rien à y faire. Je t'ai écrit. Sans réponse de ta part. J'ai supplié pour avoir une mutation. On me l'a refusé. J'ai voulu déménager. Je n'ai pas réussi.

_**J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié**_

_**Les mots doux de velours  
Je n'écris plus**_

Comment tu réagis je l'ignore. Mais sûrement mieux que moi. L'enfer n'est rien si je dois subir tout le reste de ma vie l'idée d'être séparée de toi, autant mourir tout de suite.

_**Et le sens de l'humour  
Je l'ai perdu**_

Oui mourir. Mais je ne suis pas lâche. Je ne me suiciderais pas. Je pleurerai juste toute ma vie cette perte insurmontable. Car même si je ne sais plus qui je suis, je suis sûre d'une chose. Dans mon cœur et sur ma peau sont gravés à jamais les mots suivants : Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort. C'est inscrit dans mon sang, dans mes cheveux, dans mes muscles, dans mon âme.

_**Comment faire l'amour  
Si j'avais su**_

Après tout pourquoi me suicider ? Sans toi, c'est comme si j'étais en sursis. Mourante, presque enterrée. Sans toi, je suis déjà dans la tombe, attendant qu'un bon samaritain vienne me recouvrir pour que les vers me dévorent et que mon corps ne devienne que poussière.

_**J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié**_

Je t'aime encore si fort…

_**J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié...**_

… si fort.

_**¤ A suivre ¤**_

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus ! Cette fic avance quand même très vite à côté de mes précédentes. Mais je vous avoue, j'ai déjà les chansons c'est pour ça, ça aide ! lol. Maintenant histoire de vous occupez encore un peu, je réponds aux reviews.

_**Lululle :**_ Je sais, tu ne liras pas la réponse puisque tu n'as plus le net mais ce n'est pas grave je réponds quand même. Lol. T'adore Ronny ? Et tu détestes Hermione ? Le chapitre ne va pas te plaire quand tu vas le lire alors. Merci de m'avoir encouragée à mettre cette fic en ligne, je dois avouer qu'au début, je n'étais pas très chaude pour, je ne savais pas ce que ça valait. Bisous

**_Top-cerise chap 1 :_** Ca me fait plaisir. Comme j'ai marqué à lululle au début, quand je lui ai parlé de ma fic, je pensais qu'elle allait me dire, abandonne ça vaut que dalle ! Mais non, elle m'a dit, publie et j'avoue qu'elle avait raison. Elle doit bien valoir quelque chose pour que vous m'écriviez autant de belles reviews !! Chapitre 2 : Je n'abandonne pas c'est promis. Plus que 5 chapitres lol. Bisous

_**Virg05 chapitre 1 :**_ Non c'est vrai je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état, la preuve, j'ai encore fait pire. Maintenant elle déprime. Enfin bon, après la pluie le beau temps comme dirait ma mère, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux vu que le pire est passé… chap 2 : Entièrement raison, après tout je n'oblige personne à me lire !! En fait tu sais, le message n'était pas joyeux simplement parce que j'ai eut un décès dans ma famille et que ça me fout un peu le moral en yoyo. Un coup ça va, un coup c'est la catastrophe. Mais je continue ma fic c'est promis. Bisous

_**G :**_ Euh je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment choisir. Mais à mon goût on va prendre ça pour un compliment parce que ça veux dire que j'ai réussit mon challenge. Rendre l'histoire vivante. Oh. Je suis désolée si ma fic te rappelle des moments difficiles. Je ne sais pas comment ça va finir pour toi mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi et j'espère sincèrement que tu vas remonter la pente et que ça va aller pour toi. Finalement je ne suis pas si fière de t'avoir fait pleurer. Et oui tu as entièrement raison, je préfère aussi, surtout que niveau usine à reviews de ce côté là mes fics c'est quand même pas trop ça. Sauf la dernière que j'ai écrite. Bisous et surtout accroches toi !

_**celine.s :**_ Kikou toi !! A zut, décidément en ce moment, tu pleures beaucoup. Mais là au moins je sais que c'est ma faute. Ben oui Ronny il est à plaindre. Je sais que tu l'aimes pas mais comment on ferait à pas le plaindre sincèrement ? Ainsi que Mione c'est vrai, ne l'oublions pas quand même, je n'ai pas écrit un chapitre de 3pages et demi pour qu'on l'oublie… lol. Pour échange d'âmes ça avance, encore un peu de temps et ce sera bon, peut être avant la fin de la journée, qui sait ? Bisous

_**Larmes de pluie :**_ Très joli pseudo, j'aime beaucoup. Moi ça me dérange pas que tu sois fan. Et puis comme dit Virg05 c'est le plus plausible des couples et je l'aime aussi beaucoup. Quand à Claude François, ne t'as pas à avoir honte. Enormément de gens l'aiment, c'était un artiste incomparable, inimitable, toujours souriant, en quête de bonheur. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Il y aura encore un chapitre avec une chanson de lui. Et si tu veux savoir, c'est en cherchant les paroles de comme d'habitude que j'ai eut l'idée de ma fic. Alors disons, que c'est un hommage à lui. En quelque sorte. Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai 18 ans et j'ai absolument pas honte de l'aimer. Bisous

_**Shiefa-Li : **_Bijour, alors tu lis aussi cette fic de moi ? C'est gentil et je suis contente que ça te plaise (je me répète pas un peu là ? lol) et oui suite il y aura, suite même il y a. En espérant qu'elle t'ai plu.

**Benelie :** Voui voui il y a d'autres chapitres. 8 chapitres, 8 chansons et beaucoup de tristesse. Enfin à mon goût parce que perso, je deviendrais folle si ça m'arrivais. Bisous

_**Tinie Black :**_ Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! lol

Voilà cette fois c'est finie. Prend une voix sérieuse : Vous êtes autorisés à retourner à vos occupations. Toutefois si vous le souhaiter un petit mot est toujours accepté avec le sourire.

Je vous embrasse !!

Votre dévouée

_**Alfa**_


	4. Je sais

**_¤ Je sais ¤_**

Mione, ma Mione adorée, j'ai entendu une rumeur, est-elle fondée ? Il paraîtrait que tu as rencontré l'autre soir à un dîner d'affaires, un jeune homme plein d'ardeur et d'argent. Sans oublier beau.

_**Je sais que cette fois, c'est la fin  
Je sais que l'on n'y peut plus rien**_

Mione, ma tendre Mione, est-ce vrai ? Je sais que ça va faire un an maintenant que je suis parti comme un rustre mais sincèrement, as-tu pu m'oublier si vite ?

_**Je sais, mais je ne peux pas croire  
Je sais qu'il ne reste plus d'espoir**_

Je deviens fou, c'est mon père qui m'a apprit cela. Je suppose qu'il voulait voir ma réaction. C'est loupé alors, car je n'ai rien montré. Oui rien jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez moi, que je ferme la porte et que je me retrouve seul, enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Tout à coup, une évidence m'a frappé, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je sais c'est bête, mais j'ai toujours été lent. Seulement aujourd'hui je l'ai été trop et je t'ai perdu à jamais. D'après cette rumeur.

Mione, ma douce Mione, dis moi que c'est faux !

_**J'ai peur, si peur seul dans la nuit  
J'ai froid, si froid tout seul, la nuit**_

Comme tous les soirs je me couche. Mais si d'habitude, c'est la tristesse et le manque de toi qui se fait sentir, ce soir c'est diffèrent. Ce soir j'ai tout perdu. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, creusant des sillons humides au goût de sel. J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à me passer de toi. Peur de ne pas me résoudre à te regarder vivre heureuse avec un autre homme que moi, avec cet autre qui semble tant te plaire… la nuit s'écoule lentement. Je navigue entre deux eaux, perdu dans mes sentiments, noyé dans ma tristesse, étouffé dans ma colère. Tristesse car je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aurais plus jamais le loisir de passer ne serait-ce que ma main dans tes cheveux. Colère, car je m'en veux d'être parti, de ne pas t'avoir laissé une chance encore pour me montrer ton amour.

_**Je pleure de haine au petit jour  
Je te hais en gémissant d'amour**_

Il est 5 heures du matin et je suis au lit, gémissant, oubliant complètement que je ne suis plus avec toi. Je revois ton corps si pur, si parfait. Ces jambes longues, fines et épilées. Cette poitrine ferme, ce visage doux et serein si propre à rire.

Je me souviens de ta façon de mettre les mains sur les hanches quand tu es en colère. Je me souviens de ta voix quand tu me parlais de ton travail. Je me souviens même de la couleur de ton maquillage !

Mione, ma chère Mione s'il te plaît efface le passé !

_**Ah, mais j'ai mal, si mal**_

Je suis allé au travail ce matin. Je t'ai croisé, oh miracle ! Mais tu ne m'a pas vu, trop occupée à parler avec ce bellâtre sans cervelle. Tu me fais si mal Mione, en t'affichant avec lui alors que je me consume d'amour pour toi.

_**De penser qu'un autre déjà  
Te serre dans ses bras**_

Est-ce que vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? Dis-moi que ce salop n'a pas conclu tout de suite. Avec toi, il faut y aller avec tact, tu es tellement fragile et pourtant si forte… J'ai tellement mal tu sais.

_**Ah oui, j'ai mal, très mal  
Depuis tant  
Depuis bien longtemps  
Je sais, je sais**_

_**Je sais que je n'ai jamais su**_

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour te dire les mots d'amour que tu voulais entendre. Jamais été doué pour des déclarations d'amour enflammées. Jamais été doué pour t'attendre devant ton bureau, des fleurs dans les mains. Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire que tu te réfugies dans les bras maigres de ce bonhomme au physique de jeune premier qui te sort des poèmes de Ronsard ou de Baudelaire ?

_**Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû**_

Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter et partir comme ça. Mais je voulais tellement te faire réagir ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais et que tu reviendrais me voir.

_**Je sais que souvent, j'ai eu tort**_

Je sais bien que j'ai eut tord aujourd'hui.

_**Je sais que notre amour est mort**_

Je sais que notre amour ne brillera plus.

_**Ah, mais j'ai mal, si mal**_

Pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi suis-je posé sur la table, la tête entre mes mains et ai-je l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser ? Pourquoi je m'obstine à t'aimer ? Pourquoi si notre amour est mort ai-je tellement mal à t'imaginer avec lui ? Dans ses bras, cherchant un amour que tu n'as sans doute jamais connu avec moi ?

_**De penser qu'un autre déjà  
Te serre dans ses bras**_

J'ai tellement mal. Mon cœur me semble être une plaie béante par laquelle s'écoule lentement mais sûrement tout mon sang. Et moi je regarde cette plaie saigner, ne faisant rien pour l'arrêter.

_**Ah oui, j'ai mal, très mal  
Depuis tant  
Depuis bien longtemps  
Je sais, je sais**_

Je sais que cette fois, c'est la fin

Cette fois j'en suis certain, entre nous il n'y a plus rien.

_**Je sais que l'on n'y peut plus rien**_

Tu m'as remplacé.

_**Je sais que je devrais t'oublier,**_

Je sais que je dois tourner la page, chercher le bonheur ailleurs.

_**Que je ne devrais pas pleurer,**_

Je sais que les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues ne servent à rien et que je devrais les ravaler, les effacer comme tu m'as gommé de ta vie.

_**Que je ne devrais pas crier**_

Je sais que crier je t'aime dans mon bureau ne sert à rien. Mais…

_**Mais je t'aime, je t'aime,  
Je t'aime, t'aime,  
T'aime, t'aime,  
T'aime**_

* * *

Bisoir tout le monde et merci de me suivre et de me reviewer avec tellement d'ardeur !! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plut autant que les autres et que vous me détestez pas trop de faire souffrir ce pauvre Ronny comme ça. Mais l'histoire avance d'un pas. Quand à savoir la fin… vous le saurez dans 4 chapitres.

Sniiiiiiiiiif je viens de penser qu'on était arrivé à la moitié du cours chemin qu'on fait tous ensemble. Heureusement, il me reste 4 chapitres pour vous faire passer des moments, agréables ou tristes, mais surtout émouvants, de ce couple qui se déchire…

_**Celine.s :**_ Kikou la folle !! Je te demande pas comment tu vas vu qu'on parle ensemble au moment où j'écris et t'inquiète pas pour l'orage, il passera déjà !! Quand est-ce que je vais les mettre ensemble ? De un qui te dis que c'est ce que je vasi faire ? Et de deux, mettons que c'est ce que je veuille faire, la fic serait finie, patiente un peu, plus que 4 chapitres et j'arrête de vous soûler !!

**_Carla :_** Oui elle n'est pas joyeuse, mais je ne connais pas vraiment de séparations qui se passent bien tu ne crois pas ? Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'elles s'arrangent mais disons que ça change. Bisous

_**Benelie :**_ Ca peut pas continuer ainsi c'est vrai. Mais là Ronny, il est au bord du gouffre. Enfin s'il n'a pas plongé dedans encore…

_**Shiefa Li :**_ Tu résumes assez bien la situation. Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que les prochains chapitres ne seront plus aussi tristes et que l'ambiance va changer un peu… Ziboux

_**LouiseHime :**_ lol, ouaiiiiiii j'ai eut droit à ta plus longue review !! (Bondit de joie devant l'écran puis se ressaisit) Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai réussit à les rendre plausibles et surtout humains, parce que c'était parfaitement le but recherché. Je t'embrasse.

**_Larmes de pluie : _**Je me répète mais je suis dingue de ton pseudo, je le trouve trop beau !! Lol, t'aimes bien le système ? Ca tombe bien moi aussi. Je me demande même si je ne tenterais pas l'aventure sur une autre fic après… On verra selon mon humeur !

_**Virg05 :**_ C'est des menaces ça ?? Ben oui c'est ces menaces !! A l'aide elle veut tuer, me torturer, me faire souffrir !! Mais aidez-moi bon sang !! Bon ça va j'ai comprit je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, écrire d'autres chapitres très vite !! lol. Bisous

_**Skyblack4 :**_ Oui malheureusement ce couple est un peu mal aimé je trouve sur le net et c'est bien triste parce qu'il est superbe. Mais bon, on ne peut pas décider pour les gens …

Vala vala, j'ai fini pour ce soir, il est 22h42 et je suis claquée. C'est dur de ranger les DVD et les cassettes moi je vous le dit !! lol Aller comme dirait l'autre dans les Guignols : Vous pouvez éteindre votre ordinateur et reprendre une activité normale. Tchao la compagnie et bonsoir !!

_**Alfa**_


	5. Je viens dîner ce soir

_**Je viens dîner ce soir ¤**_

_**Ça faisait si longtemps  
que je n'entendais plus ta voix**_

Quand je suis rentré ce soir, jamais je n'aurais crut entendre le téléphone sonner.

Je n'aurais jamais crut non plus que ce serait toi mon Hermione chérie.

_**Ça faisait si longtemps  
oui comment ça va**_

Tu m'as demandé d'une voix douce comment j'allais. J'aurais volontiers répondu qu'en te sachant avec un autre ça n'allait pas très bien. Seulement je trouvais ça très difficile à dire. Et puis tu aurais sûrement raccroché et entendre ta voix me rendait plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis notre mariage.

_**J'ai pensé bien à toi souvent  
et je n'osais t'appeler**_

Combien de fois ais-je regarder nos photos en souriant tristement. Combien de fois ais-je pris ma plume pour t'écrire un mot. Combien de fois ais-je décroché le téléphone pour t'appeler et combien de fois ais-je raccroché avant de composer le numéro ?

_**Je croyais que tu m'en voulais  
que tu m'avais oublié**_

J'étais persuadé que tu ne voulais plus me voir, que tu voulais oublier, que tout étais fini. J'attendais les papiers de divorce, je ne les aie jamais vus. Et puis il y a eut cet homme, ce Langue-de-plomb bellâtre et stupide de Flint ! Heureusement que ce n'était pas Marcus, je serais mort sous le choc. Je pensais que tu t'étais remise, que tu m'avais oublié. Et voilà que tu m'appelais ! Je n'ai pas tout compris. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas.

Des questions assaillent mon esprit tandis que je m'habille. Tu m'as invité à dîner. J'ai faillit bondir de joie quand tu me l'as annoncé. Et puis je me suis dit que c'étais sûrement juste pour annoncer que tu t'installais avec l'imbécile. Je suis sûre que tu m'invites juste pour me faire signer les papiers. Enfin je viens quand même. Peut être, peut être que je pourrais m'expliquer.

_**Je viens dîner ce soir  
j'arrive attends-moi**_

_**je viens dîner ce soir  
tout comme autrefois**_

Je sors dans la rue en pensant à toi. Je t'imagine déjà, sur le pas de la porte, avec ton sourire au coin des lèvres. Ta robe rouge fendue sur le côté gauche. Cette robe combien de fois te l'ais-je enlevé avant de t'embrasser délicatement à tous les endroits possibles.

_**Je te vois déjà dans l'entrée  
avec le sourire que j'aimais**_

Je crois que je vais te sauter dessus. Du moins vais-je y penser en te voyant marcher ce soir ? Mon cerveau, mon corps et mon cœur vont souffrir.

_**et j'aurai trop de mal  
à ne pas t'embrasser**_

_**Je viens dîner ce soir  
au plus tard à 8 heures**_

Samedi 20h m'as-tu dit. Tu n'as pas ajouté soit à l'heure, il paraît que je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça.

_**J'ai bien changé crois-moi  
je serai à l'heure**_

Mais aujourd'hui je serais là, avant l'heure, je serais là à 19h50. J'ai tellement de temps à rattraper, mon amour je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance. Une chance pour que nous deux, soit à nouveau autre chose que des souvenirs…

_**J'aurai tant de choses à te dire  
qu'avant même le temps d'un sourire  
je serai devant la porte de ta maison.**_

_**Ça faisait si longtemps  
que je ne me dépêchais plus**_

Je ne suis jamais parti si tôt du travail. La porte a claqué fortement. La portière aussi.

_**J'ai quitté le bureau  
me voilà dans les rues**_

_**Je me suis encore mal garé  
pour t'acheter des fleurs**_

Pour passer inaperçu je me suis acheté une petite voiture. Je me suis garé en double file. Mais tant pis pour l'amende. Le fleuriste n'est pas loin. Elle a de si belles fleurs.

_**Les roses rouges que tu aimais  
tu vois je n'ai pas oublié**_

Mon bouquet de roses m'a coûté la moitié de mon salaire. Mais ce sont tes préférées. Tu vois je m'en souviens. Quand je t'en achetais, je me souviens que tu glissais toujours une des roses derrière une oreille et l'autre en boutonnière. Tu étais tellement jolie. Tu l'es encore d'ailleurs.

_**Je viens dîner ce soir  
j'arrive attends-moi**_

_**Je viens dîner ce soir  
tout comme autrefois**_

_**Je te vois déjà dans l'entrée  
avec le sourire que j'aimais**_

_**Et j'aurai trop de mal  
à ne pas t'embrasser**_

Oh oui c'est sur, j'aurais bien trop de mal, à te résister. Je sens déjà, la peur montait en moi, le désir naître au creux de mes reins à la simple idée que je vais voir ton sourire toute une soirée.

_**Je viens dîner ce soir  
au plus tard à 8 heures**_

Harry est invité aussi. Je serais là avant lui. Je veux te parler. Pardonne moi ma douce, je t'aime encore de toute mon âme.

_**j'ai bien changé crois-moi  
je serai a l'heure**_

_**J'aurai tant de choses à te dire  
qu'avant même le temps d'un sourire**_

_**je serai devant la porte de ta maison.**_

* * *

_**Maintenant place aux reviews.**_

**_Carla :_** Je ne sais pas particulièrement si on peut dire que ça s'arrange mais disons qu'il y a un progrès. C'est vrai je te l'accorde c'est triste. Je me fais pleurer moi-même en écrivant les chapitres. C'est un peu embêtant. Bisous

**_Kira :_** MAIS EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUh !! Sniif c'est pas juste, pourquoi tout le monde veut ma mort ? Je suis gentille moi, je fais des efforts j'ai jamais autant publié depuis que je suis revenue et toi tu veux me couper en morceau ? Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif (se ressaisit). Pour être assidue t'es assidue la preuve tu veux ma mort. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Tue-moi comme ça au moins tu n'auras pas la fin. Na ! lol

_**Céline.s :** _T'as glissé ? J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Me serrais bien foutue de toi. Qui ose dire que j'étais méchante ? Je suis une gentille moi. La preuve je publie des délires qui font rire que nous deux… lol. D'ailleurs au passage ne parle pas en mal de Evil, je suis bien contente qu'il soit là pour faire la conscience de Drago dans Echange d'âmes sinon ce ne serait pas aussi amusant.

_**Benelie : **_De rien voyons, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est mon cerveau complètement dérangé qui est la cause de toutes mes fics. Remercie-le-lui.

**_virg05 :_** Ouf, une menace de moins. Ca rassure parce qu'entre nous tu sais ça fait très très peur les menaces, j'ai eut du mal à écrire le chapitre du coup moi. Ben non personne ne m'a torturé. Mais les commentaires bêtes par contre j'ai faillit en mettre plusieurs mais c'est la faute à Evil…

_**Shiefa li :**_ Et oui Ronny est jaloux mais qui ne serait pas si il voit la personne qui compte le plus à son cœur avec un autre, c'est normal qu'il n'apprécie pas.

**_Winni :_** Une chite nouvelle !! Bijour toi. Contente que tu aimes ça fait toujours plaisir. Ah ah, vont ils finirent ensembles ? Je ne vais pas te le dire sinon ce sera plus marrant. Bisous

Snif plus que 3 chapitres. J'espère que celui là vous a plus, moi un peu moins que les autres, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Bien maintenant je vous laisse, faut que j'aille manger et en plus après faut que je mette à Echange d'âmes.

Bisous à tous et toutes et à bientôt

_**Alfa**_


	6. Je ne veux qu'elle

_**¤ Je ne veux qu'elle ¤**_

Je suis arrivé en avance comme prévu. Quand tu as ouvert la porte, tu portais une robe bleue pastel. Tu étais tellement belle comme ça ! Avec ses yeux si doux, je me suis senti fondre en même temps que mes idées de reconquête. Si un homme arrivait à te rendre heureux, pourquoi devrais-je me mettre entre vous ? Et puis je suis rentré.

Je me suis assis dans le salon, sur ce canapé. Ce canapé. Toute une histoire pour nous deux, tu te souviens ? Au départ, tu voulais un canapé rouge. J'en voulais un vert. On se disputait pour savoir qui aurait raison, tu m'as embrassé et nous sommes tombés sur ce canapé là. Marron. Ce n'était ni jaune ni rouge, mais ça nous a mis d'accord. Nous avons prit celui-là.

J'ai regardé les minutes s'écouler et pourtant la sonnerie de la porte ne retentissait pas. Et là j'ai comprit qu'Harry m'avait menti. J'ai comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas, qu'il ne viendrait personne d'autre. Nous étions seuls tout les deux. Et là je me suis dit que peut être, il n'était pas trop tard…

_**J'ai beau savoir  
Ne plus y croire  
Je ne veux qu'elle  
Je ne veux qu'elle**_

Je te regarde et toi non.

Je te bouscule, tu ne réponds rien. Me vois-tu au moins ? Tu es arrivé à l'heure, un bouquet de roses dans les mains. Je n'aurais jamais crut que tu te souviendrais de ce détail ! Je t'ai remercié, tu as semblé gêné. Quand tu es rentré, tu as cherché Harry partout. Avant de comprendre que je t'avais invité, pour que nous soyons seuls tout les deux. J'ai besoin de te parler. J'ai besoin de m'excuser. J'ai besoin d'espérer. Car…

_**J'ai beau chercher  
D'autres à rêver  
Je ne veux qu'il  
Je ne veux qu'il**_

Je sais bien qu'entre nous deux c'était souvent la tempête plus que le calme paisible. Je sais que nous avons passé des soirées à nous disputer. Mais je sais aussi que quand tu me prenais dans les bras, rien d'autre ne comptais plus. Je sais que quand tu m'embrassais mon cœur et mon esprit quittaient terre et je devais toujours me retenir de ne pas te sauter dessus. Je sais aussi que quelque soit ta tenue, tu m'as toujours semblait briller. Je viens de comprendre qu'en fait, tu ne brilles que pour moi, tu brilles dans mon cœur…

_**Et même si  
Nos raisons nous séparent  
Même si l'on vit cet amour comme un art  
Même si parfois on fait semblant d'y croire  
Autant le vivre même un peu**_

Je sais bien que je rêve en me disant qu'on peut tout effacer. Je sais bien que cette séparation restera toujours dans nos pensées quand nous nous réveillerons pour apercevoir le regard de l'autre nous regarder avec cette tendresse caractéristique qui habite le regard de quelqu'un d'amoureux. Je sais que j'ai des tords, je sais que j'ai mes raisons. Mais je sais que je t'aime. Et qu'importe le reste, qu'importe que je me retrouve certaines nuits seul, si je sais que tu viendras te nicher dans mes bras comme avant…

_**Et même si  
On garde nos manteaux  
Même si la fin arrive un peut trop tôt  
J'aurais vécu d'avoir voulu ta peau  
On aura aimé pour de beau**_

Je te regarde manger. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. De toute façon, qu'importe. Je t'aime pourquoi te le cacherais-je ? Mes yeux ne te quittent pas. J'ai l'impression de vivre depuis que tu es là. De vivre comme je ne vivais plus depuis ton départ. Tout ça c'est loin, loin derrière nous.

_**J'ai beau me dire  
Q'il faut partir  
Je ne veux qu'il  
Je ne veux qu'il**_

Tu me regardes je le sais. Je le sens. Tu m'aimes encore ? Dis le moi ! J'ai besoin de t'entendre le dire. J'ai besoin de te serrer près de moi, de me noyer dans tes yeux, d'entendre la douceur de ta voix quand tu me le diras. J'ai besoin d'être sûr. Trois mots et je serais là, à nouveau, comme avant. Juste trois mots et adieu ma résolution de t'oublier.

_**J'ai beau chercher  
D'autres à rêver  
Je ne veux qu'elle  
Je ne veux qu'elle**_

Je me lève et commence à débarrasser la table. Tu poses ta main sur mon poignet et nos yeux se croisent. Tu me demandes la permission de m'aider. Je rougis mais acquiesce de la tête, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

_**Et même si  
Nos raisons nous séparent  
Même si l'on vit cet amour comme un art  
Même si parfois on fait semblant d'y croire  
Autant le vivre même un peu**_

Nous avons fait la vaisselle ensemble. J'ai l'impression que toute la tension qu'il subsistait dans l'air depuis mon arrivée a disparu quand tu m'as jeté de la mousse dessus. J'ai répliqué et maintenant voilà le résultat. Il est minuit passé et nous nettoyons le sol tous les deux en riant comme des fous. C'est plus amusant sans magie. Surtout que je dégouline de savon et que tu es trempée.

_**Et même si  
On garde nos manteaux  
Même si la fin arrive un peut trop tôt  
J'aurais vécu d'avoir voulu ta peau  
On aura aimé pour de beau**_

Voilà c'est fini, tout est nettoyé, astiqué, propre. Je vais devoir te dire au revoir et te laisser repartir malgré ma tristesse. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de n'être que ton amie, mais j'essayerai. J'essayerai pour toi.

_**Et même si  
J'ai beau savoir**_

Tu es sur le pas de la porte. Moi aussi. Les yeux baissés tel un adolescent. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'aimerai tellement laisser les mots sortir de ma gorge, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre si tu ne fais pas le premier pas.

_**Nos raisons nous séparent  
Même si l'on vit**_

Les mains serrées de manière convulsive contre ton torse, tes yeux baissés évitant mon regard. On dirait que tu n'as jamais parlé à une fille de ta vie ! Tu me plais mon Ronny, tu me plais même comme ça. Avec cette timidité maladive, cette peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être rejeté, de t'incruster… Je t'ai aimé pour ça, pourquoi aurais-je changé ? Mais maintenant je t'aime parce que je sais que tu me plais comme ça. Parce que je sais que sans toi, la vie n'est rien, rien d'autre qu'un sursit.

_**Ne plus y croire**_

Tu ne dis rien. Je sens que tu es nerveuse. Et j'attends comme un con que tu parles.

_**Cet amour comme un art  
Même si parfois  
Je fais semblant d'y croire**_

Tu attends que je fasse le premier pas n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est si dur !

_**Je ne veux qu'elle**_

Parle-moi ! Je lève les yeux et croise ton regard.

_**Autant le vivre même un peu**_

Tes yeux me sondent. Je t'attire contre moi et referme la porte.

_**Je ne veux qu'elle**_

* * *

Je réponds rapidement aux reviews maintenant, excusez moi mais je suis vraiment claquée, je viens à peine de rentrer des cours. Et en plus c'est la grosse merde au bahut. Enfin…

_**Virq05 : **_Mici !! T'as vu je profite que je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de cours pour publier la suite. Pour le chapitre 7 par contre, il faudra sûrement attendre encore un peu, je bloque légèrement. Bisous.

_**Carla :**_ Bon ben là c'est chaud, j'ai plus rien à dire. Donc tu es d'accord ce n'est peut être pas une amélioration mais c'est un changement ! Bisous

**_rupertforever :_** Pourquoi tu trouves pas qu'il y a déjà une amélioration ? Bon d'accord pas trop mais vu que tu viens de finir le chapitre, là tu peux me dire qu'il y a une amélioration non ? Bisous

**_Benelie :_** Lol. Mon cerveau te remercie beaucoup, il est très touché que tu es pensé à le remercier et promet de travailler un peu plus ! Bisous

_**Céline.s :**_ Eh eh, parce que je suis sadique tiens !! Enfin en fait c'est surtout parce que j'étais à la fin de la chanson et que c'était prévu comme ça. C'est tout ! Dommage, je maintiens que te voir glisser sur le sol sous la pluie m'aurait beaucoup fait rire ! Oui ils font vraiment rire que nous deux… sniiiiiiiiiiiiif personne nous aime !! C'est pas juste. Bisous

**_Larmes de pluie : _**Toi, je vais t'assassiner et te piquer ton pseudo, je l'aime décidément trop ! lol. Je sais je me répète mais je le pense vraiment. Enfin vu qu'on s'en fous de mes états d'âmes, je continue. Ben non comme tu vois, je ne casse pas les espérances de pitit ronny et par conséquent, pas les tiennes !! Si je ne suis pas gentille moi lol.

_**MisterG :**_ Moi ce qui me fait plaisir, c'est que tout ce soit arrangé pour toi. Maintenant vu le compliment, celui là je le refuse pas lol. Merci.

**_Selphie451 : _**Non je ne suis pas cruelle, je suis méchante. C'est différent. Et puis rassure toi, ça va déjà un peu mieux non ? Bisous

Voilà j'ai fini, encore désolée de faire court mais je suis vraiment claquée, j'en peux plus et je crève la dalle en plus. Remarquez, je ne sais même plus écrire avec un langage correct… Tout se perd… lol.

A très vite

_**Alfa**_


	7. Je t'aime

_**¤ Je t'aime ¤**_

* * *

Tes yeux, prunelles incandescentes me regardent. La nuit nous environne. Je suis dans tes bras. Tu me serres doucement par peur que je ne me brise. Je suis un homme et pourtant…

_**Je t'aime,**_

Ma vie, j'ai laissé ma vie entre les mains du destin comme on joue à pile ou face.

_**Un sou **_

Un coup de bluff ? Non, une espérance.

_**Je t'aime,**_

J'ai eut raison. Ma tête est nichée dans ton cou, je respire à pleins poumons ton parfum si doux. Je te sens soupirer d'aise.

_**Dans l'air**_

Une chance, une seconde chance.

_**Je t'aime**_

Je m'éloigne, tu me laisses faire en baissant la tête. Mes mains se posent sur toi et se placent sur tes joues. Je te force à me regarder.

_**Si ça nous traverse l'esprit cela veut dire que ça suffit **_

Tu as fait le premier pas. Je fais le second. Mes lèvres viennent effleurer les tiennes dans une caresse plus délicate que la brise. Je m'éloigne à nouveau et ouvre les yeux pour me fondre dans les tiens.

_**Lâchons-nous.**_

Ton tour… tu souris et t'approches de moi. Sans un mot tu me prends la main et m'entraîne dans le salon.

_**Je t'aime, **_

Je te suis.

_**Moi je suis,**_

Tu m'installes dans le canapé et t'agenouilles devant moi. Ta bouche s'ouvre mais aucun mot ne sort.

_**Je t'aime,**_

Hypnotisé je te regarde tel un zombie. La lumière des réverbères perce à travers les rideaux et glisse sur ton visage. Un ange, tu es un ange. Et encore les mots ne suffisent pas pour décrire la beauté qui te caractérise. Ton visage est tourné vers moi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et tes yeux lancent un appel muet attendant sans doute, que je te montre que tu peux parler.

_**Au fond un homme**_

J'ai joué les grands hommes froids depuis que je t'ai quitté. J'ai joué celui que rien n'atteint. Pourtant quand je te vois devant moi, attendant, suppliant comme ça, toutes mes barrières s'effondrent.

_**Qui n'a pas froid dans son cœur, **_

Je n'ai jamais su jouer la comédie devant toi. Tes lèvres tremblent et tu mordilles la supérieure. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol.

_**Dans le lit c'est moi qui commande,**_

Face à face, qui est l'homme, qui est la femme ? Qui dirige ? Qui subit sans broncher ? Je te serre à mon tour dans les bras et tu noues tes bras autour de ma taille.

_**Mais je tremble devant ton sein,**_

Je frissonne, le visage perdu contre ta poitrine. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant protégé de tout. Tu me rends si fort, si fort et si faible à la fois.

_**Je te hais et je t'aime,**_

La vie est étrange non ? Je t'ai quitté et pourtant, à être là, contre toi, j'ai l'impression que nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Comme si je n'avais pas vécu depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur pause. Tu es ma vie.

_**C'est comme un papillon qui meurt en battant des ailes,**_

Les larmes coulent sur ton visage. Mes doigts les éloignent d'un geste alors que mes yeux pleins d'amour te fixent toujours. Juste du courage, pour revenir.

_**L'amour qui se fait dans un lit**_

Dites moi c'est ça l'amour ? Ce sentir vivre juste quand l'être que l'on aime est près de soi ? Avoir mal quand il est loin ? Exploser de bonheur quand il est près ? Avoir envie de la serrer dans les bras jusqu'à en mourir ? Oublier le temps ? Se noyer en elle et dans le flot de sentiments qui nous submerge ? Dites moi c'est ça l'amour n'est-ce pas ?

_**Prends-moi l'autre moitié **_

Oui c'est ça l'amour. Cette peur de te perdre, cette envie de te protéger, de sourire quand tu souris, de pleurer quand tu pleures. C'est ça l'amour. Sentiment incontrôlable, imprévisible, mais sans lequel je ne pourrais plus vivre.

_**Aujourd'hui je retourne vers elle **_

Comme je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Je reviens, pardonne moi.

_**Premier mai, avec courage **_

Après ce qui me paraît quelques secondes mais qui doit se compter en vrai en minutes, tu t'éloignes de moi.

_**Moi je t'aime et je te demande pardon **_

C'est mon tour d'avoir peur, c'est mon tour d'attendre, de supplier muettement.

_**Souviens-toi qui je suis **_

Tu murmures doucement, Reviens.

_**Ouvre la porte à un guerrier de papier toilette **_

Une larme coule sur ma joue droite. Tu te lèves et sort de la pièce en courant.

_**Et donne-moi ton vin léger  
Que tu as fait quand j'étais absent**_

Non cette fois c'est promis, je ne te laisserais pas une fois de plus. Je ne veux que passer ma vie près de toi et peut m'importe les épreuves, je reviens.

Adossée au mur tu pleures en silence. Je m'approche et me penche vers toi. Tes larmes s'arrêtent. Comme le temps.

_**Et les draps de lin  
Donne-moi le sommeil d'un enfant**_

Je suis là dis-je doucement. Tu souris et m'embrasses timidement comme la première fois. Nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés car mon âme est soudée à la tienne…

_**Qui consiste  
à rêver **_

Tu me guides vers ton lit, vers notre lit en m'embrassant doucement.

_**De chevaux et se retourne**_

Mes lèvres glissent dans ton cou sans que je ne m'en rende compte emporté comme je le suis dans ce tourbillon d'émotions. Je sens que je vais te dévorer.

_**Et un peu de travail **_

Je ferais tout pour toi. Mes mains s'approchent de tes hanches et je te serre doucement contre moi avec tout l'amour que je ressens. Puisses-tu comprendre…

_**Fais-moi enlacer une femme qui repasse  
En chantant**_

Tu souris et te relève. Pour disparaître dans la salle de bains me laissant perplexe.

_**Et puis fais-toi un peu taquiner  
Avant de faire l'amour **_

Vas-y profite. Je ne suis de toute façon pas en état de ne pas te laisser faire.

_**Revêt la rage de la paix et les jupes sur la lumière **_

M'as tu pardonné ou pas ?

_**Moi je t'aime et je te demande pardon **_

Tu reviens en déshabillé de satin blanc.

_**Souviens-toi qui je suis **_

Reprenons tout comme avant. Ma place est auprès de toi. La voix cassée je murmure un pardon quasiment inaudible.

_**Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime **_

Tu viens près de moi.

_**Et donne-moi ton vin léger  
Que tu as fait quand j'étais absent **_

_- Pardonne-moi Ron._

_**Et les draps de lin  
Donne-moi le sommeil d'un enfant **_

_- Je l'ai fais il y a si longtemps_

_**Qui consiste  
à rêver  
De chevaux et se retourne**_

Nous sourions comme des imbéciles. Mais je sais que je ne me considère pas comme un imbécile. Car près de toi, les imbéciles n'ont pas leur place. Et puis, personne d'autre que moi n'a la place près de toi, dans ton cœur.

_**Et un peu de travail  
Fais-moi enlacer une femme qui repasse  
En chantant **_

Nos lèvres se trouvent avec tendresse et nos yeux se ferment tandis que je l'allonge sur le lit.

_**Et puis fais-toi un peu taquiner  
Avant de faire l'amour **_

Tu m'aimes encore.

_**Revêt la rage de la paix et les jupes sur la lumière **_

Je t'aime toujours et je t'aimerai toujours. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans dix ou cent ans. C'est le creux de tes bras qui rend ma vie si belle.

_**Moi je t'aime et je te demande pardon **_

Je suis venu ce soir en croyant venir signer des papiers de divorce. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve avec toi, comme avant.

_**Souviens-toi qui je suis**_

Toute pensée cohérente me quitte remplacé par cette évidence :

_**Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime**_

Je suis de retour…

_**¤ Fin du chapitre 7 ¤**_

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous plaît ? Petite précision pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas découvert la chanson, c'est la traduction de Ti Amo d'Umberto Tozzi, mais la traduction de la version originale… Bon allez je ne fais pas long, je réponds directement aux reviews.

_**Selphie451 :**_ Oui c'est nettement mieux et là théoriquement tu n'as plus rien à me dire de méchant na ! lol. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, donc à bientôt j'espère ! Bisous

**_Celine.s :_** Lol, et vu comme ça tu ne pourras pas me dire que je suis sadique. Au fait tes matchs ça c'est passé comment ?

**_Rupertforever :_** Merci merci merci et merci !! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que j'arrive à faire retransmettre des émotions à travers de simples mots. Ca me touche parce que tout simplement, cette histoire, pour les mots que j'écris, c'est un peu de moi dans beaucoup de sentiments. Alors merci. Bisous

_**Carla : **_Lol, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait pour les lecteurs tu sais. Les paroles je les ai depuis longtemps prêtes pour chaque chapitre donc je savais déjà comment ça finirait. Le plus dur est de mettre par écrit ce que je ressens pour vous le faire ressentir aussi.

**_Benelie :_** Oui comme tu dis. Tu sais quand on aime, c'est tous les jours qu'on apprend à ce connaître car tous les jours tu découvres une autre façade de l'être que tu aimes et c'est ce qu'il y a de merveilleux, ce renouvellement continu. Et oui tu as compris, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Sorry ! Et promis je prends soin de mon cerveau ! lol

**_LouiseHime :_** Lol, lecteurs frustrés hein ? Mais ce n'est pas ma faute à moi si la chanson s'arrêtait là !! Bon un peu mais que veux-tu c'est prévu comme ça. Et puis tu sais il y a des fics ou je termine sur des moments pires que ça (voirle dernier chapitre d'échange d'âmes). Bisous

_**Stéphanie :**_ Merci. Et comme tu constates je continue.

**_Larmes de pluie :_** lol, oui c'est vrai mais tu sais à la limite avec quelques recherches peut être que j'arriverais à te trouver ! Non c'est une blague de toute façon je ne vais pas te tuer sinon je ne pourrais plus lire tes reviews lol. Comme quoi t'as de la chance ! lol. Et pour la réconciliation… je n'ai plus rien à dire lol. Bisous

_**Hermione G-W :**_ Si j'en ferais une autre ? Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuu c'est une bonne question. Dis que pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'idée de fic sur eux deux mais qui sait, peut être qu'un jour… Et merci je suis heureuse de bien les écrire même si j'espère que JK ne les fera pas souffrir comme moi. Bientôt

**_Petitefleur la fée : _**Merci. Oui c'est le plus probable même si je suis folle du couple Harry/Drago je sais bien que ça finira pas comme ça dans le livre (malheureusement sniiif). Bisous

_**Virg05 : **_Merci, la suite est là et je pense que j'ai quand même était raisonnable pour le temps d'update non ? Enfin c'est mon avis. Et je t'avoue, tout n'est que question d'inspiration et j'ai vraiment la meilleure source qui puisse exister.

Donc voilà, c'est fini pour ce septième et avant dernier chapitre de Comme d'Habitude. Pour le dernier, je ne sais pas, peut être la semaine prochaine quand je reviendrais de mon voyage d'études.

A plus tous !!

Multi bisous !!

_**Alfa**_


	8. La nuit est mauve

_**¤ La nuit est mauve ¤**_

* * *

Ma main caresse ton visage tandis que mes yeux dérivent sur ton corps nu avec tendresse. Le soleil perce doucement à travers les fenêtres. Tu es si beau quand tu dors. Les rayons passent et repassent sur ton visage, reflets changeants qui te rendent encore plus fragile que jamais.

_**La nuit est mauve  
A des reflets lilas**_

Je souris, regardant le jour se lever lentement, réchauffant nos visages. Tu bouges légèrement et referme tes bras autour de ma taille.

_**La nuit se sauve  
L'aurore pointe déjà**_

Je souris un peu plus et pose ma tête à la limite de ton cou. Niché dans tes bras.

_**Et dans l'alcôve  
Qu'est le creux de tes bras**_

Je sombre à nouveau dans un semi-coma et la soirée défile sous mes paupières. Tout mon corps se souvient, je sens encore tes mains courir sur mon corps, la chaleur de tes lèvres sur les miennes et la douceur de ton regard empli de désir.

_**Je me repose**_

Alors que je m'endors peu à peu, mes pensées affluent vers toi, mon ange roux qui enflamme mon cœur.

_**Le cœur rempli de toi**_

Le jour tarde à se lever, les nuages jouant avec la lumière et nous plongeant temporairement dans des ténèbres apaisants. Je pourrais me lever et partir au travail comme avant, oui je pourrais. Mais à quoi bon puisque je ne vis que près de toi ?

_**La nuit est mauve  
Et je reste avec toi**_

Je me serre un peu plus près de toi et dépose sur ta clavicule un léger baiser aussi doux qu'une plume. Toi tu ne bouges pas. Ta respiration est lente, tu me parais fort.

_**Petite chose  
Mon banditose à moi**_

Tes mains sont grandes et puissantes, tes ongles tranchants parfois. Je suis sûre que les traces jalonnent encore mon dos. Mon petit tigre. Je t'appelle comme ça en silence du bout des lèvres. Un surnom ancien et si neuf.

_**Mon tendre fauve  
D'aujourd'hui, d'autrefois**_

Je te dis que je t'aime mais ce n'est pas vrai. Comment pourrais-je oser dire que je t'aime alors que mon sentiment est bien plus fort que tous les mots du langage ? Il est des mots qui ne parlent pas assez, des gestes plus clairs. Et quand je suis près de toi, je voudrais pouvoir hurler cet amour qui transpire de chaque pore de ma peau. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

_**Je suis ta rose  
Et tu m'arroseras**_

Tu trouves que je suis la plus belle des fleurs. Je trouve que rien n'est plus beau que toi, que rien ne t'arrive et ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville. Et si tout ça je ne te l'ai jamais dit hier, je ne te le dis pas aujourd'hui et je ne te le dirais pas demain c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ose pas.

_**La nuit est mauve  
Ton sommeil me va**_

Tu respires délicatement emporté dans tes rêves, dans ce tourbillon de pensées cohérentes ou pas qui font nos nuits plus belles et nos journées supportables. As-tu rêvé de moi ? Tu murmures doucement Mione.

_**Mon cœur explose  
Près de ton cœur qui bat**_

Je sens mon cœur perdre toutes notions de clarté, empli par cet amour qui me submerge tel les vagues d'un océan déchaîné. Mes lèvres s'approchent des tiennes…

_**Et je dépose  
Sur tes lèvres comme ça**_

Et dépose sur tes lèvres un baiser simple et rapide. Mais nous deux sera plus qu'un baiser, nous deux c'est la vie qui parle. Tu remues, bientôt tu te réveilleras.

_**Un baiser rose qui te réveillera  
Un baiser rose qui te réveillera**_

_**La nuit est mauve  
Ton sommeil me va**_

Je sais que tu dors encore et ça m'arrange bien. Je glisse ma main sur ton torse dénudé et mon cœur passe au degré supérieur. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de braise incandescent. Ça ne tiendrais qu'à moi, je t'embrasserai tout le temps sans tenir compte du temps qu'il fait, de l'heure qu'il est ou tout simplement du travail qui m'attends.

_**Mon cœur explose  
Pour ton cœur qui bat**_

Tu gémis doucement en passant une main dans tes cheveux. Je sens que si ça continue je vais craquer.

_**Et je dépose  
Sur tes lèvres comme ça**_

Une myriade de baisers te dévore littéralement les lèvres, le cou et les oreilles. Peut être vas-tu te réveiller ?

_**Un baiser rose qui te réveillera  
Un baiser rose qui te réveillera**_

_**La nuit est mauve  
A des reflets lilas**_

Je me calme finalement voyant que ça ne te réveille pas. Un sourire fin est ancré sur tes lèvres et dans un dernier baiser, je me repose sur toi. Le soleil achève de se lever, déjà l'aube se lève et tes rayons pâles se font plus surs, plus dorés.

_**La nuit se sauve  
L'aurore pointe déjà**_

Et moi, là, au creux de toi, je respire à pleins poumons cette odeur que tu portes. Je me sens bien, je me sens vivre.

_**Et dans l'alcôve  
Qu'est le creux de tes bras**_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir cherché partout, la reconnaissance et les regards fiers des autres alors qu'en fait tout ça, je l'ai déjà. Je me sens forte, je me sens fière, je me sens belle, je me sens plus riche que j'en suis sûre, la plupart des gens de cette planète et d'ailleurs.

_**Je me sens moins pauvre  
Je suis riche de toi**_

Puissions-nous ne plus jamais nous quitter. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

_**Je suis riche de toi**_

_**« « # » »**_

* * *

_**RAR :**_

**_Selph451 :_** Mici, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'as plut autant que les précédents. Moi je me suis régalée à les écrire, régalée à les relire et régalée à lire vos reviews. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère !

**_Celine.s :_** Alors toi, d'abord une entorse, ensuite un problème de dos, tu collectionnes les ennuis ? Méfies-toi ça va finir mal tout ça lol. T'en pense quoi de ma fin ?? Bisous

**_Carla :_** Merci. Espérons juste maintenant que tu ne vas pas m'engueuler parce que je l'ai terminée lol. Peut être qu'un jour tu liras une autre fic de moi sur Ron et Hermione mais pour l'instant non. Bisous.

**_Virg05 :_** J'update encore une fois, mais bon la c'est la dernière puisque cette fic s'achève sur une note d'espoir. Je suis heureuse de voir que tout au long de ma fic tu es restée fidèle et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles peut être sur d'autres fics ? Lol, bisous.

**_Larmes de pluie :_** Lol, remet toi remet toi !! Ce serait dommage quand même que tu ne t'en remettes pas. Surtout qu'après on risque encore de m'accuser de meurtre lol. Merci pour tous ces compliments. Bisous

**_Benelie :_** Pas obligée de te retenir ! Je suis flattée d'avoir réussit à te faire passer des sentiments qui t'ont ému parce qu'après tout, chaque auteur espère au fond de lui réussir à faire ça. Bisous et merci encore.

Voilà,

Comme d'Habitude s'achève ici. Je ne sais pas si vous ça vous rend triste mais moi non. Même si j'aime cette histoire, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et mon but est acquis. J'ai réussit à vous transmettre des émotions, peut être même des images, je ne sais pas. Et j'espère qu'à tous ça vous à plus.

Je vous embrasse tous

_**Alfa**_


End file.
